1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the capture of energy from natural sources such as wind and water. 2. Prior Art
US Patent Documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,345Jul. 5, 2005Webster 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,594Sep. 7, 1982Lipfert 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,944Nov. 28, 2000Clark 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,397Oct. 9, 1984Lawson 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,680Aug. 14, 2001Arnold 416/1U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,284Apr. 17, 2001Lawrence 416/83U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,912May 16, 2006Leijon et al. 290/42U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,360Oct. 14, 1980Navarro 290/43U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,882July 1952Schnacke 123/185.4U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,562Jun. 24, 2003Goebel, et al.123/185.3U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,440Mar. 22, 2002Pollard 415/41U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,336Jun. 17, 1986Gross 416/82U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,232Jan. 3, 2002Maxime LambertBolduc 416/24
Foreign Patent Documents:
DE3130002Mar. 3, 1983Braun F03D5/06;F03D5/00
Other References:    Oscillating Wing≠Vortex Oscillation Technology, Inc. http://www.vortexosc.com/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=87 3. Objects and Advantages
The objects of this invention are:                1. To provide a more cost-effective (over previous inventions) means of capturing the energy in a wind or water flow        2. To maximize energy extraction from wind and water flows        
This invention has the following advantages:                1. Prior hydro-oriented energy capture devices rely upon rotary turbines, water diversion and damming to generate energy. These devices are very expensive to build and greatly interrupt the aquatic life and natural flows of water bodies. This invention is not visible to the casual passer-by because it is placed under the surface of a flowing water body. It operates without halting the flow of water and aquatic life or unduly affecting surface use of the water body.        2. This invention has the capability to use multiple flexible sheets to capture energy from the full width of a fluid flow.        3. Arrays of this invention can be used in succession along the course of a water body in hydro energy capture applications, distributing power generation along the length of a flowing water body.        4. The operating principle is one of lift and stall, making the capture of energy from a fluid more efficient than drag-type devices.        5. The functional complexity of this invention is simplified over existing tower-based HAWT (Horizontal Axis Wind Turbines) and hydroelectric turbines.            6. The capability of operating in shallow bodies of water (in hydro energy capture applications) conceivably increases the potential sites the invention can be applied to.            7. The flexible sheet is much less likely to harm birds in wind energy applications, and much less likely to harm aquatic life in hydro energy applications.        
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description in this application.